


Not Your Favourite

by Ilthit



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: F/F, Parasites, Reaper Bug, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Ginny and Bella have a chat while the reaper bug bides its time.





	Not Your Favourite

"It's all right, Bella. I know I'm not your favourite." Ginny played with the fur of Bella's coat as she hung it up, still moist from the drizzle outside.

"What kind of talk is that, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged, stroked the coat down. "Just saying. I ain't your favourite. You like Adelaide, and that Hyde boy." There was a note of bitterness at the last word. Everybody knew Bella liked men, like a normal girl. She just always put her girls first, or at least she used to. Now there was a thing inside Ginny that was eating her away--she knew it, oh she knew--and it didn't matter so much what she said or didn't say.

"Come here." Bella pulled Ginny up into her arms. Sweet-smelling Bella, unstoppable Bella, strong as any dockside bruiser, pretty as a filmstar. The thing inside Ginny wasn't done with her yet, but she knew that when it came out it would go for Bella first.

But not yet.

Bella's lips were as soft as ever, her hands as clever, the way they undid every last part of her. "You know I always look out for my girls..."

"Yes," gasped Ginny. For this one last time.


End file.
